life of Cree: life of an operative
by echoxknox
Summary: Continuation of life of Cree series. Once an operative has claimed a number they must be assigned a sector that they defend to the last kid from adults of all kinds and Cree is no different. (another one shot but there may be more just PM me with idea's.)


**...**

**...**

**so I'm back again with another snap shot of Cree's life. I have maybe one or two more before I do something bigger but for now heres another snippet I hope you enjoy even if its shorter than the others. **

**...**

**...**

Cree sighed she was spending the night at the tree house and yet she still couldn't fall asleep. Rolling over she kicked off the covers and stared at the ceiling. She had trouble sleeping lately and she had no clue why. After graduation she had been assigned to sector V and was doing great. She was going on missions, saving kids kicking adult butt and yet even with her team mates she felt lonely. She had her sister, her team, even her parents when they weren't embarrassing her but she didn't have her best friend.

After graduation Nico had been assigned to sector B almost to the top but they needed the help since four of their six members had been decommissioned. When Nico wasn't on a mission or at school she would talk to Cree on her communicator or on the phone when Cree was at home but she still missed her best friend. The last time they had seen each other in person was the last Friday after graduation. That was six months ago and Cree was not happy.

Yes her best friend was pretty awesome so awesome in fact that she was slowly becoming a well-known number around the others. Had an army or robot parents? Send 3,000, need a hand with a kid's military school? Send 3,000 all this travel was tiring Nico out but she didn't care it was part of the job and she was happy to do it. Sadly this meant they had little time to themselves and with Nico or 3,000 on such high demand now they could barely do calls anymore.

Thinking about it only made Cree feel worse she wanted to hang out with Nico to actually hug her and maybe even do a couple of practice matches or something. Sighing she sat up and headed down stairs maybe a snack would distract her for a while. Making her way down to the kitchen she hummed to herself as she hopped down the stairs with a good jump she landed on the railing balancing she slid the rest of the way down.

Walking into the kitchen she looked in all the cupboards there was cereal, chips, crackers, and tons of candy but she was in the mood for something else. Opening the fridge she looked at all the snacks and microwave able meals hoping to find something edible when a pair of hands covered her eyes. Acting on instinct her elbow shot back meeting their chest hearing a pained grunt she threw her arms out knocking their hands away. Spinning around she tackled them Tumbling to the floor she looked up and there were those green eyes.

"wow Cree is that how you greet your friends?"

"NICO!"

"Shhhh! Do you want to wake up the whole tree house?"

"Sorry" Cree whispered sheepishly climbing to their feet they sat in the game room. Nico fell into one of the beanbags Cree opted for the floor sitting cross legged. Nico had changed in the last couple of months her hair was longer and her clothes were different. Instead of her usual blue hoodie was gone now she had a blue t-shirt with combat armor and she had knee pads on her jeans on her hands were fingerless gloves. Cree liked this new look it suited Nico and her growing reputation.

"Can you stop staring I get that enough from my own team"

"Sorry"

"Naw I'm just tired is all" Nico rubbed her eyes she really was tired but she wanted to see Cree.

"So what're you doing here?"

"I said I'd come see you and although I feel terrible for taking so long to come through on that I still wanted to keep my promise"

"Nico with how busy you've been its ok if you don't visit"

"But I wanted to your my best friend Cree and that means coming to see you even if it's the middle of the night" Nico shook her head it was unacceptable that she had left her best friend alone for so long. Yeah they called but she wanted to see Cree and with her crazy schedule she got almost no time to do anything but sleep and eat. She was working herself to the bone but she had a lot to get done and if no one else was willing or able to do it then she would step up.

"Well you're here now" smiling Cree pulled Nico to the floor.

Chuckling Nico got comfortable leaning back on her palms.

"So how's the life of an operative treating you Cree?"

"It's alright we're busy and stuff but things are good we're all friends and stuff a great team even if we are sector V"

"How's Abby and your family? Last I heard she's taking after you and as soon as she's able she's gonna join KND"

"You heard right I started training her myself but I'll leave some stuff out so she can still learn something from them" Cree smirked

She was really proud of Abby her little sister was putting in a lot of time and effort to perfect everything she taught her. To think that her little sister would join her in the KND made Cree smile she couldn't wait for that day to come and when it did her, Abby, and Nico would be the best team out there.

"Good for her I know she'll make a great operative"

"Yeah then the three of us can kick adult but together!"

"Yeah"

Fist bumping they continued talking throughout the night till they started to run out of things to talk about, well almost ran out. They were sitting side by side shoulder to shoulder when Nico glanced at Cree she figured she might as well at least tell her while they were still awake.

"Hey Cree"

"Yeah?"

"I heard about this new branch"

"New branch?"

"Yeah when I went to help out up at moon base"

"What kind of branch?"

"Well from what I've heard and what I found the recent bad guys have been getting tougher especially the Doc with his mutant veggies it took sector's A-D just to get through those things and if we had more weapons and better tech we could have caught him"

Nico glared at the floor she had told the others in her sector and those they had fought alongside her plan but they didn't want to believe a rookie. It took two kids getting spinach bombs to the stomach and one bad case of broccolitis for them to finally start listening to her. All of her plans were made for them to have as few casualties as possible and to defeat the baddy as quickly and safely as possible.

"So what would you do in this new branch?"

"Well if what I've heard is true they would recruit certain operatives so they can form an elite group to handle all the big baddies sort of like moon base but on the round and faster in taking action against the adults" Nico explained.

"Hmm sounds pretty cool I'm guessing you want to join in am I right?" Cree raised a brow already knowing the answer honestly she wasn't all that surprised.

"Yeah but I want to make sure it's real before I do anything so till then you and me will be meeting every Friday and Saturday"

Smiling Cree pulled her into a hug it would be great to have Nico around again it would be like old times again.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Leave a comment or a review PM me if you have idea's for any other snapshots.**


End file.
